This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. OBJECTIVE: To support the coordination of information services among the NPRCs and provide outreach to the national and international primatological and biomedical communities. 1) The Jacobsen Library continues to provide document delivery services to scientists and researchers at facilities with NIH-NCRR funding, and has recently expanded to provide materials to researchers working in habitat countries. 2) Library staff have revamped the section on Primate Conservation on the Primate Info Net (PIN) website, adding new categories and new links. We also plan to improve and expand information provided on PIN about university programs involving nonhuman primates offered to undergraduates and graduate students. 3). We continue to develop new Primate Factsheets on PIN providing access to information by species name and geographical location. Factsheets are organized by Taxonomy, Morphology, &Ecology, Behavior, Conservation, References, and Links. There are currently 45 in-depth Primate Factsheets available. 5) Library staff have collaborated with the Library Technology Group of the UW Libraries to begin plans for migration of the PrimateLit bibliographic database to a new platform. 6) Subcontractors on the grant are the Primate Information Center, WaNPRC, Seattle, providing indexing for PrimateLit, and the UW Madison Libraries, providing technical support for the PrimateLit database. Resources and services developed through the support provided by the CIS grant have played a significant role in disseminating information about nonhuman primates across all eight National Primate Research Centers and to the biomedical and primatological communities at large. The Jacobsen Library's document delivery service continues to be a popular program. In calendar year 2008, we handled 2,446 requests. Primate Info Net (PIN) continues to serve as a major resource in primatology. During the calendar year 2008, PIN received a total of 18.6 million hits. The Primate Factsheets received an average of 740,000 hits per month in 2008. We currently average more than 90 monthly listings in PrimateJobs. Our various mailing lists have more than 2,200 total members. There continues to be both a demand and a need for the information and services provided by the Jacobsen Library. Numerous publications rely in part on this far-reaching information services grant and it would be too exhaustive to list them all here.